


bite me

by dyaniiis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blowjobs, Lingerie, M/M, Oh also, Smut, dyani is my inquisitors best friend who also shares the last name lavellan, neither are inquisitor, they are both simply dragon age ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyaniiis/pseuds/dyaniiis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His smile becomes weak and he wonders why he ever let himself fall for this man when there's no possibility of a relationship between them. Dyani turns to him and grins, his lips twisting to the left, and Jasper knows there was no way to avoid it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bite me

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but a smut fic between two ocs of mine. They have a sort of friends with benefits relationship, but Jasper is head over heels for Dyani, who has no idea. Dyani is grey-romantic and has a hard time loving people romantically, and poor Jasper is a hopeless romantic once he falls for someone.

His voice drips from his lips like a sweet wine Jasper can't get enough of. His tongue runs slow along flushed skin, trailing a jugular vein as Dyani's pulse pushes against it. The elf's lips draw tight in a pleased hum and Jasper uses his teeth to scrape down Dyani's neck. The hum turns to a gasp.

"You're after picking up on that, hm?" Dyani smiles, fingers curling in his hair.

Jasper's grin is lopsided and he presses his nose into the Dyani's neck, his lips pressing against a collarbone, "Maybe."

Hands covered in small scars from arrow heads and knives take hold of his jaw and tilt his head upwards. Jasper's eyes meet with Dyani's and he fights the urge to bite his lip.

"Well, let's see how much else you can pick up on."

And then those sweet wine drenched lips are crushed against his and Jasper is drunk on them.

His hands press against the bed and it creaks beneath them. The mattress is old, fabric torn around the edges and a faded floral design the only clue to its original state. Jasper owns a single pillow and blanket, and while it's fine for sleeping, he never would have thought this was a possibility. Dyani doesn't seem to mind though. He's too busy shoving his tongue down Jasper's throat.  

There's no other words to describe it other than wet and sloppy. Tongues push forward, poking and proding until there's two in one mouth. It's like Dyani is trying to get something more out of him; that or deprive him of oxygen. There's a bite to his lower lip and Jasper's gripping the quilts.

When Dyani pulls back his teeth pinch his lip, white against pink. Jasper has to stop himself from staring at those sharp canines. Jasper wants them on his skin. The elf smirks and he feels his elbows weaken underneath him.

But then there are hands at his back, gripping the fabric and pulling. It takes seconds for Dyani remove the black shirt. The blonde takes the time to scrape his nails along skin, and Jasper is chewing on the insides of his cheek.

Smaller hands run down pectoral muscles and stop over a belly button, it's not the first time Dyani has paused to admire his body hair, but Jasper still finds the elf's fascination odd. Then again, he presumes he's the same when it  comes to Dyani's own hairless chest.

Wine dipped lips press to a jaw line and then there's a whisper in his ear, "Bite me."

And he does. Jasper's teeth latch onto Dyani's neck once more, drawing out a sound that's halfway between a gasp and a moan. Like Dyani didn't expect him to respond so quickly, but Jasper wants to hear those sounds, he wants to memorize every one of them, to absorb as much of Dyani as he can so he'll never forget because he knows Dyani will.

Dyani's fingers are clawing at biceps  while his head tilts back and Jasper's teeth leave marks from his jaw to his collarbone.

His legs are almost kicking and Jasper fights to keep his hips still. He bites at the lobe of a pointed ear and the elf's teeth bare in a sideways grin. There's a low chuckle and Jasper leans back slightly to look at him, lips swollen from his work.

"How about we take this a little... lower, hm?" Pale fingers trail down a slightly toned stomach until they hit the waist band of favored breeches. Dyani's face is slightly red and the dusting makes the freckles splattered over the bridge of his nose that much more prominent. His eyes are half lidded, brown lashes fluttering against high cheekbones as practically golden irises stare up at him with pure lust. Fingers hook under laces, tugging until the knots come undone. Jasper pulls at the hems and his lips fall back to Dyani's chest at the same time. He draws his tongue up the elf's sternum, slow and hot as Dyani's fingers clench into fists. His back arches and Jasper uses the leverage to pull the fabric down to mid-thigh. Dyani kicks them off and they fall to the side of the mattress.

Jasper feels hands on his shoulders and he's pushed back until Dyani can sit on his lap. It's not until now that Jasper bothers to look down, and his mouth falls open slightly when he catches sight of lavender lace adorningDyani's hips, complimented by soft fabric over his crotch.  Both lace and fabric alike struggle to support a rather noticeable bulge. Dyani grinds himself forward in Jasper's lap and lets out another hum, but it's a question this time, like he's asking if Jasper likes the surprise. This isn't the first time Dyani has worn such undergarments, but Jasper's love for it never dwindles. With hazel eyes blinking as a tongue runs over chapped lips, Jasper wonders how many Dyani owns. His never seen a pair twice.

His thumbs run over intricate patterns, pausing at hip bones before hooking underneath the hem. Dyani stops him. He's biting his lip again and Jasper wants to scream. Sharp teeth scrape along a stubbled jaw.

"Not yet." It's hard for Jasper to understand the words, not when Dyani has started tugging at the laces of his own pants. The elf pauses to palm at Jasper's groin and it earns him a groan and another bite to the junction between neck and shoulder, which he responds to himself with a moan. Dyani is loud and Jasper loves every second of it. Hands move quickly to loosen laces and then there's a rather prominent addition to the room. Jasper gasps when the chilled night air hits him but he swears he almost chokes when fingers wrap around him and stroke upwards.

"Lay back." Soft lips are once again pressing on his own. Dyani kisses him hard, tongue pushing past his lips and slipping into his mouth. Jasper moans but Dyani swallows it. The two of them falls backwards to the oppose end of the mattress, slim fingers following a steady rhythm as they move up and down.  A hand runs along a laced hipbone until it reaches a round backside. Jasper's breath comes out in small gasps against Dyani's tongue and the elf groans loudly when a strong hand grips at his ass.

"Shite, you've picked up on that too huh?" Dyani speaks it quietly against Jasper's lips, blush burning brighter on his face and traveling down to his chest. Jasper knows Dyani isn't embarrassed, in fact he's far from it, but that doesn't stop his body from flushing under a heated touch. Jasper kneads the flesh with a knowing smile on his face and Dyani moans, mouth agape and ears falling back slightly. Dyani's fingers tug at Jasper's cock, thumb running over the tip and ducking back until he holds him in a firm grip. Jasper's head falls back with a hum. Dyani'sactions are agonizingly slow. Lazy pumps with an occasional squeeze has Jasper's hips jerking upwards for extra friction and a scarred hand just holds him down.

There's a pause in strokes and he feels Dyani settle between his legs before continuing. He sits up on his elbows, teeth pinching his lip as he watches Dyani. The elf smiles while moving his hand down to the base of Jasper's length, a smirk on his lips as he lowers his head and before Jasper can respond there's a tongue being pressed to the underside of his length.

Jasper's teeth release his lip and he lets out a broken sigh, fists clenching in the sheets. Dyani's eyes stare up at him as he draws his tongue upwards, feeling the weight of Jasper against it. Long lashes dance along dainty freckled cheekbones and golden eyes stare forward, half lidded and intense. His tongue flicks off the tip, eyes not breaking contact as Jasper fights not to come right there. Another slow lick and Dyani brings his lips back down to suckle at the head, swirling his tongue in circles and dipping into the slit, causing Jasper to bite into his knuckle with a muffled whine.

Soft and succulent lips wrap around him a little too easily, like the blonde has done this many times before. His tongue applies just the right amount of pressure to the tip and it has the man grunting. Dyani's eyes close and he takes Jasper further down his throat,  tongue pressing flat against the underside as he takes care to keep his teeth back.  Jasper's head falls back and he bites at his own lips, the hand not at his mouth pulling at the old sheets while Dyani's fingers twist around the base of his cock. The elf takes him deeper and hallows his cheeks, pulling his head back to create suction. His hands work along where his mouth used to be until he pushes down again, further than before. Jasper groans aloud.  The tip of his length touches the back of Dyani's throat with ease and he feels the elf swallow around him, fingers and hands now holding down Jasper's hips to stop them jerking.

Jasper's teeth release his knuckles and he groans as Dyani draws his head back again. The elf lets him fall from his mouth and he strokes his fingers upwards, his other hand just grazing the surface of a clothed thigh. Jasper swears at the chill and Dyani chuckles, teeth nip at pink lips, a sideways smile that has Jasper groan to himself. A wet tongue presses against him for the second time and Jasper's hips jerk at the sudden contact.

Slowly, elf takes him down his throat again, not stopping until his nose hits Jasper's lower abdomen. He feels rough fingers grip at his hair and he hums, pulling his head back once more and staring Jasper in the eye.

A curse in Orleasian falls passed his lips and Dyani smiles around him, that sultry smile that has his heart beating in his throat. Jasper's head falls back onto the mattress, his teeth pinching his lip to stifle any noises he might make. His fingers move to pull at the elf's hair, soft locks twisting between his fingers. Dyani takes him back down his throat. His hand leaves the base and travels to a hipbone, both now pressing down to keep Jasper's hips still.  

Part of Dyani wants the human to just grab his head and thrust into his mouth, but Jasper is too cautious to do that, too afraid to hurt Dyani and the elf not being able to say. Dyani respects that, but that doesn't stop him from bobbing his head along Jasper's length for him. A leg kicks at the sudden increase of speed and Jasper chokes out a moan. He almost thinks he hears a laugh slip from Dyani's mouth but he can't be sure.

The blonde is sure to draw his lips back slowly before taking him in again at twice the speed and Jasper's afraid he's going to pull Dyani's hair out. Every tug has Dyani humming, and every hum has Jasper panting. The heat is becoming too hot, too full, and Jasper can no longer hold back his sounds, groans fall from his lips and Dyanitakes them in, ears flicking slightly at each noise. The elf can feel him twitching against his tongue, he let's his lips touch the base of Jasper's member once more before pulling back slowly and taking him down to the hilt. Jasper curses aloud, heels of his feet fighting for support against the old mattress.

One last tug of blonde hair has Jasper almost yelling. Dyani feels him release in his throat and he tastes the salt on his tongue for a moment before swallowing around him. Fingers grip his hair rougher than he's ever felt andDyani finds himself grinding forward into the mattress, his own forgotten member dripping with precum. Jasper releases his hands from soft locks and Dyani swallows again before lifting his head and crawling forward into Jasper's lap. Hazel eyes stare at the ceiling while fingers return to black hair, he takes a moment to breathe. Feeling hands run over his stomach, Jasper looks to the elf settled at his crotch. Dyani licks his lips and the man sits up, arms supporting both of them while Dyani's hands wrap around his shoulders to rest at the nape of his neck.

"I take it you liked that," Jasper's still trying to recompose himself, but Dyani is staring at him intently, waiting for praise. Jasper nods, brushing some hair back from his face. He shifts to readjust their position, his hands leaving the mattress and moving to Dyani's hips, lace and cotton now soaked. Dyani takes hold of his right hand, pushing it against the wetness. Jasper's forehead presses against a shoulder, pale skin cool against his flushed face. He runs his fingers over the fabric, feeling the elf twitch. The fabric is warm, almost hot to the touch, Jasper runs a tongue over his lips. The panties are struggling to hold in place, but neither want to remove them. He palms at the bulge, feeling the heat under his fingertips. Dyani let's out a whine, mouth agape as he watches Jasper's fingers.

"And what would you like?" Jasper's voice is low against his skin, smile just visible. Dyani presses his crotch further into the man's grip, bare thighs spreading over clothed legs. Rubbing hard against the wetness, the blonde groans, biting his lip. Jasper hums as fingernails scrape at his shoulders and back, Dyani clawing his skin in an attempt to bring him closer. He nips along a bruised neck, hand pressing and rubbing as Dyani's hips jerk forward into his palm.  

Jasper's teeth release the skin below an Adam's apple, and he moves his hand back to rest at a smooth thigh, "I'm going to need an answer."

Dyani's fist hits Jasper's chest and he huffs aloud, eyebrows furrowing in frustration. He curses, "Fuck. Just... Just do what you were doing."

Jasper complies and Dyani rotates his hips a little to excitedly. At this point he's aching for release, having been left untouched for so long. He's craving the pressure of Jasper hand, the soaking cotton between them not hindering the little jolts of pleasure sent through him in the slightest.

Each time he moves his hips forward Jasper is sure to put more than enough pressure on his cock,

massaging the bulge until Dyani is a shaking, quivering, and gasping mess. His hand pushes down, watching each little twitch from beneath the fabric. Shivering thighs and swollen lips, loud moans escape at each movement.Dyani's hips jerk in sloppy thrusting motions, sending quick waves of pleasure through him. He finds himself with his head on Jasper's shoulder, lips parted and wide-eyed, his face flushed and hot as he shamelessly pants into tan skin.

Jasper bites at his ear, pulling the flesh gently. Maybe its that, or maybe Dyani is already so close to the edge after all night, but his legs clench around Jasper's hips as he cries out, releasing himself on the inside fabric of lavender panties. He continues to thrust against Jasper's hand, both weakly and absent-mindedly, feeling the stickiness on his skin. Dyani's forehead falls against Jasper's chest and his hips finally pause. He blinks, watching a hand dip under the lace waistband. He feels fingers wrap around him and he gasps, his body still sensitive to the touch. When Jasper slips his hand back out it's dripping, and he presses a finger to Dyani's lips. The elf stares for a second before opening his mouth, running his tongue along Jasper's digits. It's warm and salty when he tastes it, but he takes it nonetheless, quite used to the flavor.

Jasper laughs, "You're nasty." He says, taking his hand back and brushing blonde hair back.

Dyani just scoffs, shaking his head as he slips back from the man's lap and down to the mattress. "You offered."

"And you accepted."

A short and low chuckle, Dyani stands and slips out of soiled lingerie. Jasper sits there, watching Dyani pull his forgotten pants up and over his legs.

His smile becomes weak and he wonders why he ever let himself fall for this man when there's no possibility of a relationship between them. Dyani turns to him and grins, his lips twisting to the left, and Jasper knows there was no way to avoid it. Scarred fingers work quickly to do up laces and Dyani leans forward to kiss him. Jasper hold it a little too long, his hand cupping the side of Dyani's face until the elf pulls back and his chest aches. Dyani is fiddling with his shirt and pulling it over his head, and Jasper still hasn't moved. He pulls red fabric down over a slightly toned stomach and his hands quickly fix any blonde strands that have fallen out of place.

Jasper pulls his knees to his chest, "I'll see you soon?" He already knows the answer, but hearing it out loud stops him from pulling his hair out.

"Obviously."  

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first smut fic I've ever bothered to complete, amazing really.


End file.
